


¿Era bisexual o lesbiana?

by SarciarSam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Active Creator's Style, Bisexual Character, CSS, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Inspired by Shameless (US), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Milkovich, Oneshot, Shameless, Showtime, gallagher - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam
Summary: ¿Era bisexual o lesbiana? No lo tenía claro. A veces Ian la confundía, la ponía en duda. Con suerte, no la disuadía lo suficiente como para que al final dijera ser simplemente hetero.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	¿Era bisexual o lesbiana?

* * *

Debbie nunca se hubiera imaginado así a sus 10 años. Claro que no, de grande quería un buen empleo y una casa donde ella y todos sus hermanos podrían vivir, con jardín tan verde y brillante como el artificial que tenía la fábrica a diez cuadras de su casa.

Al final, sigue en la casa Gallagher de siempre, la que era de la difunta tía Ginger que alguna vez estuvo enterrada en el patio trasero, la que causo una disputa con Patrick Gallagher a causa de testamentos falsos y la que Carl termino comprando con dinero de medios desconocidos.

Ciertamente su hija fue planeada, al parecer solo por ella. No recibió apoyo de nadie -solo de Frank, pero es Frank\- . Y, dejar la escuela a temprana edad era algo que sabía que pasaría, intento quedarse, aunque era inevitable ante sus circunstancias.

Pero que le gustarán las mujeres si fue inesperado, no se había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad ni por asomo, aun cuando su propio hermano fuera gay. Pero le gustaban, de verdad le gustaban.

¿Era bisexual o lesbiana? No lo tenía claro. A veces Ian la confundía, la ponía en duda. Con suerte, no la disuadía lo suficiente como para que al final dijera ser simplemente hetero.

Le había gustado acostarse con Matty y Derek, sin embargo había pasado hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba cómo se sintió -sentimentalmente hablando-, algo lindo había, sin duda alguna. Luego conoció a Alex, y puede decir que le gustaba, le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, reír y pasar la noche, el sexo.

Entonces le gustaban las mujeres, y puede que los hombres. Pero había odiado tanto escuchar que Derek se casó, que había dado por hecho su lesbianismo y odio a los hombres.

Ese fue su argumento con Ian, -odiar a los hombres-. Quizá por eso intentaba convencerla de lo contrario, por qué al final ella era quien tuvo una hija convencida de que Derek la amaba.

Joder, le daba muchas vueltas a algo, probablemente, insignificante.

Aun así, de algo estaba muy segura: Le gustaba Sandy.

Tal vez solo han llegado a la serenidad del «te quiero» y no se atrevían por el momento al «Te amo». Le fascina salir y beber con ella al lado. En ocasiones pasan tiempo con Franny, porque trata tan bien a la pequeña y le habla con calma y, a veces dulzura, que le parece encantador.

El sexo es el mejor que ha tenido.

Entonces, a ese punto, sí era Bi o Lesbiana no importaba. Ya se lo pensaría después. Pero cuando está con Sandy Milkovich, solo tendrá tiempo para pensar en ella.

Y que Ian diga lo que quiera.

**Author's Note:**

> Este sería el primer fanfic que publico en esta plataforma. Fue corto y ligero, espero les haya gustado.  
> @shameless_gallavich_esp en Instagram
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)  
> Esta obra está bajo una [Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/).


End file.
